In FIG. 1, a convention card connector is shown having an arrangement of contacts 1 on a base. Each of the contacts 1 extends in a card insertion direction A. Each of the contacts 1 has a single elastic arm 1b and a contact element 1a on an end of the elastic arm 1b. 
In order that the contact 1 can deform in a direction perpendicular to the card insertion direction A, the elastic arm 1b must have a length to provide a sufficiently large elastic force. As a result, a contact spacing distance d1 between two adjacent contact elements 1a in the card insertion direction A can be quite large. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the contact spacing distance d1 may be equal to 7.62 mm. Consequently, such a large contact spacing distance d1 increases a total length of the entire connector in the card insertion direction A.
Furthermore, since each contact 1 has only a single elastic arm 1b, the contact element 1a of the contact 1 is likely to be scratched by a card 100 or a card tray upon insertion. Further still, the contact 1 is likely to be damaged during plugging the card 100 or a card tray into or out of the connector, especially during plugging an empty card tray out of the connector.